The Doctor's Assistant
by OMGItsA
Summary: Chastity Summers; a woman Harrison Wells just isn't quite sure what to do with.


Just a fun little story, enjoy.

The Flash and its characters belong to DC and the CW, I own nothing.

* * *

"What did I miss?" Barry asked following Doctor Wells into Star Labs.

"Nothing much," Harrison Wells replied leading Barry to the elevator. "No Meta-Humans have presented themselves since you were gone. How was Starling City?"

"Really cool actually! Felicity got me into Palmer's tech show. There is a lot of promising advancements coming from that company. I especially liked the-what's that?" Barry asked watching Dr. Wells enter a code on a new lock for the elevator.

"We've started a few repairs since you've been gone. Mostly cosmetic and some security measures." Wells replied.

Barry was ambushed by an excited Caitlyn as soon as they entered the lab. Apparently Cisco and Caitlyn were developing a new algorithm to help find other Meta-Humans. Caitlyn was detailing the equations when she was interrupted by an electronic chirping.

"What's that?" Barry asked looking around.

"A warning that the secretary buzzed someone down," Caitlyn said shooting Cisco a suspicious look.

"Secretary?" Barry inquired only to be shushed by his friend

"Just watch" the younger man grinned nodding towards the door. A few moments later a young woman walked into the lab. She was _gorgeous_. A round face, brassy blond hair and a body to admire. She wore a knee length wiggle skirt that was just a little too tight, a red blouse that did its best to hide her generous cleavage and a smart blazer. The bright red stilettos really made the outfit tow the line of what was work appropriate.

"Chastity, what did I tell you about coming down to the lab?" Doctor wells asked sharply.

"Not to come down unless it's important, like an emergency- but not _actually_ an emergency because then I have to hit an alarm." she recited impatiently. "I've taken 6 calls from a Mr. Darkly today and he's refusing to leave you any more messages. Also you have a meeting with that contractor later this afternoon and he finally sent over the plans for you to review before hand."

"Why didn't you just use the intercom?" Wells sighed

"It's not working…again." she said rolling her eyes "Looks like I need Cisco…_again_." Chastity shot the scientist a bemused look.

"Busted…"Cisco murmured under his breath looking a little sheepish.

"I'll take care of it this time," Wells said following the woman out, "I need to take this call anyway."

"Sure thing boss." she said opening the door for him and waving to Caitlyn on the way out.

"Cisco," Caitlyn said scolded, "you can't keep disabling the com because you want to see what she's wearing."

"Well I _can_…I just shouldn't." he said grinning a little, "Come on it brightens up the lab to have a woman around."

"**Excuse** **me**?!" Caitlyn said a little miffed, "First off you have a woman in the lab. Constantly. Secondly she's not eye candy! And probably most important- we put these measures in place for security. What if we'd had Barry doing something? She could have seen!"

"Alright, alright, alright, alright! I get it!" Cisco relented going back to his computer

"Who _was_ that?" Barry asked

"Chastity Summers." Cisco sighed

"She worked as Dr. Wells' administrative assistant before the accident." Caitlyn elaborated, "He brought her back to help with the reconstruction and security improvements."

"OH! His _assistant_?" Barry said wagging his eyebrows. Only to receive a light slap on the arm from Caitlyn.

"You're as bad as him!" She scolded, "She's a sweet and very smart girl. She graduated from Starling University with a bachelors in administrative science and minored in public relations. She probably would have been here sooner if it wasn't for her hospital stay in Metropolis."

"What happened?" Barry asked looking between the two.

"She was here the night of the accident, and got injured." Cisco explained. "She was shutting down some of the power supply in other parts of the building- disconnecting us from the grid. She got trapped above the biometrics floor, and was exposed to some pretty harsh gaseous chemicals causing her to go blind for a while."

"Doctor Wells paid for her to see the best surgeon money could buy." Caitlyn added

"Her quick thinking saved a lot of lives that night," Wells said startling the three, "and prevented what would have been more than the Central City's fire department could have handled." None of them had noticed him reenter the room.

"In the future Cisco please refrain from disconnecting her com. That measure is in place for our security as well as hers." Wells lightly scolded

"Sure thing Dr. Zoom." Cisco agreed, delighting in his boss' smile at the nick name.

* * *

It was a few hours later the chirping sounded again letting them know someone was on the way down.

"What now?" Harrison grumped, a little frustrated he had to change the subject from Barry's new test results.

"It's almost one o'clock and none of you have eaten. I was going to order in and wanted to get you all food." she said purposely ignoring her boss's mood.

"And that required you to come down here and interrupt?" he pressed still a little aggravated she'd interrupted again

"I emailed you," she grinned, "you should really learn to use it, _old man_."

Barry watched their candor from across the room. It was interesting, she was teasing him, almost flirting while completely ignoring his attempt to reprimand her. Doctor wells seemed flustered, Ms. Summers certainly appeared to get under his skin.

"I haven't checked it." Harrison murmured.

"Well, who's fault is that?" she laughed

"You could have used the com, Ms. Summers." he said not giving in.

"I could have," she agreed flippantly, "but I needed to stretch my legs and talk to other humans. It gets lonely up there."

"We could have been doing something dangerous Chasity!" Wells scolded.

"Then you would have set the lock letting me know that the floor is off limits." she smiled clearly deciding that she won the battle, "Now what do you want for lunch? I was thinking sushi."

"That sounds good to me!" Caitlyn said from her computer,

"Yeah I'm famished." Barry agreed walking over to Dr. Wells and Ms. Summers to introduce himself.

"You're always famished." Cisco teased

"Hello," Barry said shaking Chastity's hand

"Chastity, this is Barry Allen." Doctor Wells introduced. "He's working as a consultant here for SCPD for the time being."

"Nice to meet you Barry." she said, "Now, what does everyone want for lunch?"

* * *

It was late, Wells was staring at some of the new data from Barry. The rest of the team had left hours ago.

"You know, I thought these long hours would stop now that you're not so busy building a magic science tube anymore." Chastity said startling him. He hadn't even heard the warning chirp.

"Magic science tube?" Wells smiled watching her make her way over, "that's what you think we were doing that whole time?"

"You're the scientist not me." she grinned, handing him a paper bag "I brought you a present!"

"You can go home you know." he said, opening the bag "I didn't intend to make you wait."

"I know," she said "I wanted to finish up some of the plans for the construction before I went home. Plus you need dinner- you're not super human you know."

"Mmm, Foschini's" he laughed, pulling out takeout containers "I haven't had that since you left. They only deliver for you, you know?"

"I do," she smiled setting on the edge his desk, "It's how I secured my job. Efficient work and the worlds best Italian on call."

She watched him unpack the food, glad to see his favorite hadn't changed while she was away.

"Grab a plate?" he asked hoping she would join him for dinner.

"Mmm, can't" she said hopping off his desk, "I have a salad waiting at home after I head to the gym."

"Gym?" he asked innocently

"Nice try," she laughed, "You are a man that notices absolutely everything, don't pretend you haven't noticed I've gained weight. I'm practically popping out of this skirt."

"You're a beautiful young woman Ms. Summers." he said taking her hand, "A few pounds didn't change that."

"That would be very sweet coming from my father Doctor Wells." she said cocking her hip to the side, " Next time you complement me try to sound a little less asexual. Is asexual the right word?"

"You look ravishing Chastity, not that you need me to tell you this, I'm sure you enjoyed Cisco and Barry's reaction to you." he grinned, "And as a man who notices most things; I did not miss how you sauntered in and out of here a little more purposely today."

"A girl likes a little appreciation now and then." she teased

"Yes well," he cleared his throat, "In the future if you could at least _attempt_ to be a little more professional in your dress I would appreciate it."

"You never complained about my outfits before." she pouted playfully before making her way to the door

"You never showed up to work in a skirt that tight before." he murmured quietly

"Maybe I'm trying to impress someone Harrison." she called on her way out of the door

"Who?" he asked only to be answered with the sound of the lab doors closing

* * *

So what do we think? This is just going to be a little story 5 or 6 chapters at the most. It may go up to M I haven't decided yet. I'll also be starting an Arrow story with Roy/OC plot line. If you're interested keep a look out for that.

Also the Dr. Zoom nickname is a prediction on my part on where Flash is taking Harrison's character. If you've read the comics and know who he is, let me know what you think!

Have a good one!

-A


End file.
